Abraham
Abraham Maximillion is the Gentleman's biological younger brother and one of the first generation Hell-Hunters. He is a major antagonist near the end of Season 1. Appearance He appears similar to the Gentleman, though his hair is straight rather than the curly hair the Gentleman possesses. He has golden-coloured eyes that look hazel when in the shade and a youthful appearance, with a long strand of hair sticking out from his bangs. He often wears an old noble's uniform with his guns holstered to his belt, like a western gunslinger, and his sword sheathed on his back. His voice is young and mature, but with a hint of Southern influence in his accent which reinforces his Western styled theme. Personality Laid-back, calm, and calculating, Abraham exhibits a very carefree nature. He has no qualms of killing, be it Demons or humans, but isn't particularly sadistic. He enjoys typical worldly pleasures; mainly smoking and drinking, like his brother, though his tastes tend to be more rugged than Charles' refined ones, example being Abraham preferring whisky straight from the bottle rather than Charles, who prefers it in a small glass with ice. Like Sadow, he enjoys hunts that are particularly interesting or pose a challenge. He came out of retirement for that very reason. He gladly challenged Sadow to a duel to the death during the Season finale. However, for as daring as he is, he does know when to retreat, as he does so when the authorities show up during his attack on Sadow's company. He greatly enjoys Western movies and shows, and even compares himself to John Wayne. He notices Sadow's similar style of combat and approach to his own and sees him as a rivalling lawman. However, before noticing and acknowledging Sadow's skill and determination, it should be noted that he considered Sadow and his lot as "a bunch of kids", calling Sadow "boy" up until then. In his final moments, Abraham displays a very reflective side of his personality. Upon being killed by Creed's only gauntlet weapon by Sadow, he realizes that Sadow was fighting to avenge his friend all along, not because he hated his brother. In this, he accepts that he died meaningfully and that Sadow was a worthy man of killing him. Synopsis Combat Weapons and Gear Desert Sawblade: Abraham's own Hell-Blade, which he has used as a Hell-Hunter since the weapons first came into use, it resembles a blade with a cutting side and a jagged, saw-like side. It has immense cutting power, able to slice clean through concrete and other dense materials with ease. He tends to use it with one hand most times. Quotes "We all have our ghosts, Charles. You hunt your way, I'll hunt mine." "Behold the pale horse... The man who sat on here was ''Death, and Hell followed him."'' "Adios', half-soldier." -Abraham to Shade "Never seen so many Demons wasted so badly." -Abraham on Sadows' Demon-killing skills Trivia *Similarly to Sadow, but to a more broad extent, Abraham has a very Western theme to his character; The author often visualizes Western theme songs when Abraham is around, he is a gunslinging marksman wielding a pair of pistols (one being a revolver), and he often makes quotes from or allusions to old Western shows. *Inspiration for this character was drawn from a number of things; his mansion was inspired by the one owned by Tony Montana in Scarface, his name was inspired by Abraham Van Helsing from Bram Stoker's Dracula, and his relationship with the Gentleman was inspired by Budd and Bill from the Quentin Tarantino film Kill Bill Vol. 2. *His images and appearance is based off of Alvin from Tales of Xillia series.